


The Emoji Fanfiction

by onlyajoke



Category: The Emoji Movie (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyajoke/pseuds/onlyajoke
Summary: Gene secretly found out that Jailbreak loves him, but he is in a loving relationship with Hi-5. In this one shot he will decide who to ask to marry him.





	The Emoji Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Oooof, what a heartbreaking fic.

_Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh, meh meh.  
Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh, meh meh meh._

“Meh me meh!” meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh.

“Meh, meh meh meh” meh meh meh meh.

Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh, meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh.  
Meh meh:

“Meh me meh, meh meh meh”

Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh, meh meh meh meh meh meh.

“Meh meh. Meh!”

Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh...

Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh, meh, meh, meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh.

Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh.

“Meh meh meh!!!”

“Me- meh”

Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh.  
Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh.  
Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh.  
Meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh, meh meh meh; meh meh meh.  
Meh meh meh meh meh meh-meh, meh meh meh.

“Meh meh, meh meh meh”

**“Meh?!?!”**

**Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh.Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh.**   
**Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh.**

Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh.  
Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh.  
Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh.  
Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh.  
Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh.  
Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh.

Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh, meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh. meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh, meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh, meh, meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh.

Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh.

Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh mehMeh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh.

Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh, meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh, meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh.  
Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh, meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh.  
Men meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh, meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh.

“Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh.”

Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh, meh meh.

  
**_Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh, meh meh meh.  
Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh, meh meh.  
Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh._ **

**_Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh, meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh, meh meh.  
Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh, meh meh meh._ **

**_“Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh, meh meh meh meh meh, meh meh meh.”_ **

**_Meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh_ **

**_“MEH MEH MEH MEH MEH MEH MEH!!!”_ **

**_“MEH MEH-MEH! MEh..... meh meh meh....”_ **

**_“Meh meh?”  
“Meh meh meh meh”_ **

**_Meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh, meh meh meh meh meh._ **

**_Meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh._ **

**_“Meh meh meh meh meh, meh meh meh meh.”_ **

Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh.

“Meh meh”

Meh meh meh meh meh meh.

“Meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh! Meh meh meh meh meh”.

Meh meh meh meh meh meh. Meh meh meh. Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh.

 

                  **_MEH MEH._**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
